His Angel Her Knight
by Bloody Heaven's Earth
Summary: Restarted it, Couldn't Find out my password for my other one.


_By the time you read this, I will be dead and you will be the last of our kind. One day you will understand this is more than your truth, this will be your story. I know you will found out what you really mean to the world, until then promise the stars you will enjoy everything that is dear to you. I may not be there for you but just look inside your soul and you will find me. I do believe you will understand why I must die before your birth, but I don't expect you to like it. Our Kind is a much hunted race; we control the elements and befriend the Guardian Forces. The Supreme Ruler of this world sees us as a threat, and at any cost she will destroy the last few Recitations, but she mustn't every lay a hand on you. The day you will be given this letter should be your seventh teen year of living, within five seconds after reading this, you will receive your Guardian. I don't have much time left before they find me, but in my few minutes to spare I wish you good luck and to hope you make their past into your present, and their future into your salvation. Good bye my little Oozora, may we meet in another time loop._

_ ~Your Mother_

A woman sat up screaming into the night, her breath ragged on, and her hands shook. Steadying herself from the nightmare, she slowly looks at her soundings. A simple room, the same one she fell asleep in. She looks to her companion, his eyes were tried, but still held concerned glance to them.

"Edea?" he ask unsure if his wife heard him.

"Cid, could you help me up?" The man, Cid, help up his wife. Holding on her making sure she was steady. A cry broke out of Edea lips, panting, she look to the door that once shield them from the outside world. Swinging in the terrible winds, the door came clean off. The winds die down, and a lone woman stood, clutching a bundle of purple sheets.

"Please," the woman scream, blood falling off her lips tainting the earth she stood on. "Please you must help." She spoke in nothing but a raspier voice. Edea move to the outside world, the woman was wounded by what look like shards. "Edea please take her," the woman look to the bundle. She pleaded within her head the child would be except by the couple. Edea look to her husband, his nod gave her a fateful hope. Slowly the woman release her hold on the little girl body, giving it to Edea and along with her powers.

"Please take care of the Oozora for she is our last hope, protect her with the powers you have, the ones from your childhood and the ones you have now, and never allow her to lose her light." Those were the last words of the woman or shall I say the Sorceress who foreworn my mother, maybe with this we can get it right. No dying, just a hope with the last Sorceress and the last Recitation creating the world again.

"WHO!" Fujin proclaim pointing to her now empty plate. Looking up at her to see she had pick her two targets, Raijn and Zell.

"I donno Fuj maybe Zell, ya know." Raijn clearly stated hoping not to be a victim of Fujin rage.

"LIE," and as what make this world go around, Fujin kicking Raijn.

"OUCH, Fujin why you have to kick so hard, it not good for you, ya know." Raijn said now nursing his poor injury, I couldn't help to laugh, and these two are classic entertainment after all.

"Oozora it's not funny, ya know."

"I know, sorry but its funny seeing Fuj kicking your ass Rai. Anyways I should get going; I have to meet my father for something."

"TELL!" "Ya what going on Seifer would kill us if something wrong, ya know." I smile for a second, Seifer he truly does care he just very demanding.

" Just something that my father and I have to discuss nothing bad I promise, and hey if you see Seifer tell him to meet me at the _'Place' _got it."

"ROGER!" "Got it, ya know."

"Yeah I know, see you later." I stated while running off.

I got to my father room or the headmaster office whatever you want to call it, rushing in to see what he wanted.

"Oozora good to see you, now come give your father a big hug." A sigh of relief escape my lips, he didn't seem mad at anything that good.

"Okay," I went over to give him a hug, but it seems my back got crush a bit. Man his famous bear bone crushing hugs are NOT fun.

"Ouch, so what did you need me for?" He turn serious and look at me, I was frighten he doesn't look like that unless it truly the worst thing ever or he's making a huge announcement.

"Oozora your SeeD written test came back," Oh no I failed, I so failed. "Congratulation you pass with a perfect score."

"I…Wha?"

"You Pass."

…

…

…

"Wha? I… how? But… I did. I PASSED!"

"You know what this means," Seifer said after I told him my good news.

"What does this mean?" He looks at me like I was an idiot.

"How could you forget, I promise you we would go anywhere you wanted to go I pay the fee no matter how much it costs."

"No matter huh, then I pick anywhere you go." He laughs and truly smiles, no egoistic smirk, a true smile that only I have permission to see.

"Oozora I plan to take you everywhere with me, so pick that high price seafood place you like or,"

"No I just want to be with you. I realize something."

"What is it?"

"Why are we in the "secret area" in the Training room if you normally kick everybody out?" He burst out laughing, and couldn't stop for awhile.

_ "This is the only way; her heart will perish if she stays." Any Elderly Woman spoke aloud to no one in particular. "I wonder if her heart is truly My Lady's Recitation, or even My Lady herself in a child form?" As the Elderly woman spoke those words the door swung open, the chilly air huff through. A young woman step into the elderly woman home, she had a cold look to her fitting her appearance; Pale skin that look blue, blond hair with blue highlights, and an Ice saber hanging from her waist._

"_Its been sometime hasn't it. Haven't seen you since we sire the same master, Eden." The Elder woman looks to the younger, she nodded in agreement. _

"_It has, how many years has it been since you abandon us, Tell me Shiva why did you." Eden raised higher, proclaiming the truth she remember. Shiva scoffs knowing this 'Dreadful' topic would be release again._

"_Eden," Shiva spat "Do you know how we become Guardian Forces, we are pick from billion of Humans that show an understanding to have the powers __Sorceress, but it is because of this we were never truly born human. Remember the Shummi tribe that was wiped out, we are like them we evolve into what we are now." Shiva finish, and then realize she had come for a reason, she quickly pulls her Ice Saber and aims it a Eden. "Where is she Eden, and don't lie I know the child is here." Eden says nothing but slowly back away from Shiva._

"_I refuse to tell, come now Shiva there is no point for petty fighting; beside we both know who will win." Eden snarl, raising her hands. _

"_Do you really believe that you are still the stronger one, it's been years I've grown stronger then you can possibly believe and now give me the pleasure of seeing your blood." The Ice Saber move striking into Eden Heart, and Eden hand began to cast her Utlima spell. They fell, Eden White blood pour out of her first wound and Shiva blue blood made small patterns as it slowly drip in her hand._


End file.
